


Letters for the Weary-Hearted

by Blueburd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, damn this beautiful ginger man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueburd/pseuds/Blueburd
Summary: A collection of small mini-fics featuring Elliott and the Farmer.  Most will be fluff, possibly saucy stuff to come.





	Letters for the Weary-Hearted

Elliott wasn’t easily pulled away from his books. When he read by himself, he was captivated by the words creating a story, so much so that he would often unintentionally ignore anyone speaking to him. Yet in this situation, however, the slight tug to his hair caused his eyes to perk up away from the page.

He wordlessly reached a hand back, feeling the softness of a flower petal grace his skin. The farmer patted his hand away, “Uh uh, not yet. You’ll mess it up.” She said, working more flowers into his long hair.

Elliott rolled his eyes a bit, but a chuckle escaped him nonetheless. “Whatever you say. Hand me that mirror on my dresser when it’s done, then. It’d be cruel of you to refuse me seeing the finished product.” He spoke as if he already knew what she was doing.

The farmer shifted around on his bed, still kneeling behind him as she added a creme colored flower that contrasted with his hair beautifully. Another was added and braided in delicately; she didn’t want to tug too hard or risk messing up his styled hair.

Oh, and how  _handsome_  he looked in the late-day summer’s lighting, making his locks practically glow.

A faint blush dusted her cheeks.

“Sure, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know how often this will be updated, but I'll be sure to post my favorite requests from my tumblr stardewalpaca here!


End file.
